A Relaxing, Stressful, Reading
by Axel'sWaterBaby
Summary: All Byakuya wanted was to read his new book, but his thoughts, among other things, keep getting in the way. Warnings: Yaoi, minor swearing, Post Winter War.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. There would be much, much more Nanao if I did. (Librarian Powah!!)

* * *

Byakuya let out a moan, as he drank the warm tea. Green tea after work in the division was always the perfect way to make himself feel better. Today had been especially bad, for Kurosaki had decided to visit. Every since the orange-haired shinigami had proposed to his sister, Byakuya had seen him much more often. Rukia should know that there was no lost love between them. Taking another sip of his drink, Byakuya opened his new book. It was the new romance novel written by a well new author in the mortal realm. Last time that Rukia was there, she had picked it up for him, (He didn't know why though, he hardly seemed like the kind to like such a thing.). Still, it had touched Byakuya, that the women that he had come to see as a blood-sister brought him a gift.

That did not mean though, that he would read such a thing in public. As a Kuchiki, he had a certain type of image to uphold. There was nothing to stop from reading the novel in the confines of his own room, where no prying eyes would be, (Except Yachiru, but there really was nothing that he could do to stop her.) Relaxing into to his soft chair, Byakuya couldn't help but let a groan run loose. He was wound way to tight these days.

It was to be expected though, he had one of the fuller plates in the Gotei 13. With planning Rukia's wedding, (She could not be left to plan it on her own, and he doubted that the Kuchiki household would offer their help.) and managing his own captain duties, he was becoming rather stressed out. Also, just yesterday Renji had told Byakuya that he needed to take a few days off, for medical problems. Since Renji had not been on active duty for a while, Byakuya did not think that this was true, but let it slide. After all, Renji was taking the engagement rather harshly.

Speaking of those who were taking Ichigo and Rukia's eminent wedding rather poorly, Byakuya could not recall seeing the usually bubbly Inoue girl anywhere recently. Even after all these years, that girl still had an unattainable crush on the strawberry. It was sad, because as his vice-captain, (Ichigo had taken the position of captain of the 3rd not long after the Winter War, and vice-captain Kira's death.) Inoue had to constantly watch her captain's and Rukia's feelings for one another evolve. Turning the page in his book, Byakuya reflected on how much he would have hated to be in her position, as he had no tolerance for Ichigo.

This was for many reasons, not just the fact that Byakuya had lost to the man. When he was beaten, Byakuya had accepted that lost and the blow to his pride. Nor was it because the man himself was an disagreeable person in Byakuya's mind. Quite the opposite, actually. Byakuya believed that Ichigo brought with him a fresh outlook for the entire Soul Society. No, Byakuya hated Ichigo for the rather poor company that he kept himself in.

Twitching his eyebrow, Byakuya tried to refocus his thoughts on his book. The main character, a man named Kaito, was deeply in love with a stripper he met, Tomo. Tomo, having such a bad time with men, won't allow herself to get close to Kaito. Tomo...that sounded somewhat like Matsumoto. Byakuya frowned and took another sip of tea. His thoughts had yet again drifted away from him, moving to the topic of Ichigo's friends.

Byakuya had no problems with Matsumoto, the women had been a good listener when Rukia had a female problem over the years. She was also bright, and gifted in her talents. The only thing holding her back from a captain position, besides the lack of available ones, was her laziness and drinking.

Taking a bigger gulp of tea, Byakuya had to mentally sigh when he thought of the gang of high officers who Ichigo went drinking together with. The only other captain that was involved in that group was Captain Kyōraku. Byakuya had a few qualms with the womanizing captain. When his wife, Hisana, was still with them, (Kami bless her soul), he had never let her near the man. If Byakuya was in a battle situation though, the aid of Captain Kyōraku would be welcomed. The man was wise and was much more than he seemed when he was drunk.

One could not mention the captain of the 8th without also mentioning Nanao, the vice-captain, of backbone of the division. Over the years, Byakuya had let Nanao become a close friend of his. He had often admired her way of dealing with a situation. They often had long talks over the many number of books that they both had read, (The one he was currently reading, would not make that list). Her ability in kido, was also something to be behold. It was a dark day in Soul Society, when Nanao had agreed to date her captain though. Both were considered well off in the dating pool of the Seireitei. She often came along later on in the night to collect her captain when he went out drinking.

Also in that 'elite' group of drunks, was his Hisagi and surprisingly enough, Chad. Both men knew had to hold their liquor, and both also held respect from the 6th division captain, whether they knew it or not. Calmly returning to his story, Byakuya was alarmed to learn that Tomo's eleven year old brother had stepped into the picture. Such a sweet and respectable boy too, he had instantly taken a liking to the boy, because the boy, Masato, dislike to Kaito, ( Byakuya couldn't help but agree with him, the man was a brute). Eleven...his own vice-captain was once a member....

Quite suddenly, Byakuya's attention once again left his book and turned to his thoughts. The next group of drinkers all had one thing in common, all had once, or currently, belonged to the 11th division. Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Iba all made up the last part of the drinking buddies. Renji and Yumichika...they were people that Byakuya learned to get along with, but he other two. They were nothing but filthy commoners! Byakuya's nose upturned just thinking of the men. They deserved the rogue they had as a captain...

Byakuya quickly moved his eyes back down to the novel, willing himself to remain focused on his story. Apparently Masato had challenged Kaito to a fight, and if he won, then Kaito would never bother Tomo again. The twist was that if Kaito won, then Tomo would become his bride. Byakuya's lips curled in disgust, he could not believe that such a thing would happen in real life. Noble families always held their businesses in a much more dignified way. Marriages were always well thought out plans, and alliances. Only a man with a love for battle would possibly do such a despicable thing...

Quietly, and as much as he tried to repress it, Byakuya's thoughts floated to the captain of the 11th division, Kenpachi Zaraki. The man was a barbarian, in the truest sense of the word. He lived to kill, and would stop at nothing for a good fight. However, there were somethings that shinigami never realized about Kenpachi. Byakuya had worked with the man many times, and was on good terms with both him and his vice-captain. He knew things others did not. For example, the man had a soft spot for his adoptive daughter, Yachiru, and would kill if anyone hurt her. Or, that Kenpachi was actually quite literate in the finer works of Plato and Aristotle. Or, maybe the fact that every time that Kenpachi laughed, his eyes crinkled up in _just_ the right way...

As his cheeks gained a pinkish tint, Byakuya abruptly found his novel the most interesting thing ever. Kaito had won the duel against Masato, and now was getting married to Tomo. Apparently, she had always been in love with him, but when he fought for her, the fight brought the love out of her. Now, the book skipped ahead, to the day of the wedding, right after the ceremony had happened. The book talked about how much both were looking forward to the wedding night. It seemed as if the book was taking on a different kind of tone then the first one set up in the book. One inappropriate for his sister to pic out for him. Byakuya kept reading. In an unanticipated turn of events, that's when the book suddenly skipped to the wedding night. It seemed that both were really enjoying each others compan-

"Whatacha reading Byakuya?" A rough voice called out from right beside him. Byakuya jumped slightly, as he saw Kenpachi there. The man's enormous spiritual power was sealed, so that explained why Byakuya had not sensed him.

"Nothing. Why are you inside of my estate?" Byakuya responded, his tone cold. The larger man just rolled his eyes at the Kuchiki. Obviously, he wasn't going to get away with not telling the other captain what he was reading. Trying to swiftly remove the book, his wrist was stopped by the older man. Looking into his eyes, Byakuya say amusement swimming in them. Byakuya barely held back a sigh.

"Do I need a reason? Yachiru doesn't. Why don't you hand that over, Byakuya?" Kenpachi said, a gruffness in his voice signaling that he would not give up. Quickly weighing the pros and cons, Byakuya handed over the book. He didn't need Yachiru braking into his house at 3 in the morning asking/dragging him on a candy outing. Again.

Kenpachi took the book, and opened it up to the page Byakuya was just on. Eyes widening as he read, Kenpachi let out a large laugh as he saw Byakuya's horrified face. That dirty little bastard! It was hard to believe that one of the most noble people in the Soul Society was a pervert. Kenpachi grinned as he thought about all the fun he could get out of this. Only he would know the Kuchiki's dirty little secret. It wouldn't be fun if someone else got to tease Byakuya.

"Awww, does little Byakuya like reading nasty things? Is little Byakuya happy with just reading? Or does he want to act out the things he saw? I certainly wouldn't mind." Kenpachi said the last part with a waggle in his eyebrows, but as he saw the other captain blush, Kenpachi felt himself at a lost. Byakuya had kept his face stony during the previous parts, but suddenly when Kenpachi mentioned he and Byakuya...acting, he blushed like a school girl with a crush on her teacher...Shit. Byakuya didn't... Looking at the smaller man's face, Kenpachi concluded that yes, Byakuya was having bad, bad thoughts about him. Tilting his head, Kenpachi noticed just how pretty his friend was. He had such a feminine look to him, it was sinful that he was a boy. Kenpachi had always loved sin.

Closing the distance between the two of them, Kenpachi crushed their lips together. Byakuya froze with shock, unable to believe that the man he once thought of as nothing more than a dirty commoner was _kissing_ him. Unable to deny himself anymore, Byakuya wrapped his arms around Kenpachi's neck, and pushed into the kiss. Taking this as the go, Kenpachi nibbled on Byakuya's bottom lip asking for entrance. Letting the spiky-haired man in, Byakuya began to lose himself in the kiss. Kenpachi brought his arms up to wrap around Byakuya's back, only to realize that he still held the novel from before. Tossing it to the side, Kenpachi began to speed up the tempo of their dance. Sparing a look to the discarded book, Byakuya wondered idly if they had a happy ending to.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright this is my first Bleach fanfic. Tell me if you see any glaring mistakes, because its the only way that I'll get better. Flames are welcomed, criticism is always appreciated. No Lemon, because I feel that it is awkward to write one. Power to those who can stand it though. Hoped you enjoyed the piece, I know I did. Till next time loves!!


End file.
